


Гроза пиратов

by Givsen



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не кради с судна дозорных беззащитных женщин! Они могут оказаться не такими уж беззащитными!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза пиратов

      Пиратом быть весело — с этим лозунгом Эйс покинул берег родного острова и двинулся навстречу приключениям, презрев опасность и то, что пираты, в общем-то, бывали разными и отношение к ним, соответственно, тоже очень разнилось. Но разве же это останавливало когда-нибудь того, у кого в венах кипел огонь вместо крови, а в голове был готов взорваться вулкан?   
      Вот и Эйс тоже подумал, что такие мелочи не могут стать препятствием на пути к горизонту, где сливались воедино небо и бескрайнее море. Отправляясь в путь, он старался не оглядываться назад, чтобы разом обрезать любые позывы вернуться домой, потому что пиратом быть весело, а веселье он любил, каким бы оно ни было.   
      По ходу странствий Эйс не раз и не два напарывался на не самые весёлые аспекты пиратства, но лозунгу своему не изменял, рассчитав, что даже из трудностей можно было извлечь свою пользу, поэтому печалиться из-за мелких неудач не спешил. В конце концов, всегда ведь найдётся скотина, которая плюнет в бочку рома.   
      Однако даже в самом подозрительном прибрежном городишке, где Эйса встречали с вилами наготове, рано или поздно находились те, кто вполне дружелюбно принимал его у себя, а затем, спустя некоторое время, и вовсе не хотел отпускать. Это было приятно.  
      Ещё одной вещью, которую Эйс уяснил, путешествуя в своей небольшой лодке по бескрайним просторам моря, было то, что пиратов любили женщины — от мала до велика. Причём необязательно требовалось показывать себя хорошим парнем, достаточно было спуститься со своего небольшого судёнышка, приложить пальцы к полям шляпы и слегка развязно улыбнуться. Действовало, конечно, не на всех, но сытным ужином Эйс был обеспечен вплоть до отплытия, потому что великая сила обаяния ему не изменяла никогда. Ему, конечно, предлагали и более нескромные услуги, но пользоваться ими Эйс не хотел. Во-первых, он смущался, потому что в силу возраста был неопытен в плане общения с девушками, а во-вторых… он просто считал, что мужчиной его должна сделать не женщина, о чём похабно рассуждал один из пьяных вдрызг моряков, считавших себя способными научить «салагу» уму-разуму, а собственные поступки. Поэтому Эйс не спешил с тем, чтобы вступить во взрослую жизнь подобным образом, хотя, честно говоря, любопытства у него это не отбавляло. Желание познать прочие приятности свободы всё равно никуда не девалось.  
      Однако в полной мере прелести пиратской жизни Эйс ощутил в момент, когда попал в семью Белоуса и мало-помалу стал привыкать к коллективному времяпрепровождению. Тогда ему открылись новые грани, включающие и трудности, и радости, и горести, и успехи, а также разгульное празднование всех возможных событий: будь то печаль от утраты товарища или же восторг от вступления нового члена команды.   
      Вот как раз на одном из таких празднеств Эйс и ощутил себя самым настоящим пиратом, потому что его взяли с собой для набега на судна дозорных, которые патрулировали местность неподалёку от места, где дрейфовал корабль Белоуса.  
      — Сегодня ты докажешь, что не пальцем делан, — прогудел Белоус, вскинув подбородок и глянув в сторону горизонта, где виднелись крохотные точечки дозорных кораблей. — Посвящение в пираты… нет, посвящение в сыновья просто так не даётся, запомни, Эйс. Ты должен доказать, что достоин быть членом нашей семьи.  
      Сурово кивнув, Эйс с опаской покосился на довольно улыбающегося Марко и неуверенно скривился в ответ, надеясь, что это хотя бы отдалённо напоминало ту уверенность, с которой остальные приготовились вступить в бой. Однако по сочувственному взгляду, посланному в ответ на эти ухищрения, он понял, что выглядел ещё более жалким, чем ему виделось со стороны. Хотя расстраиваться по этому поводу он пока не спешил. У него был шанс показать себя во всей красе, и этот шанс Эйс ни за какие сокровища не хотел упускать.  
      Дозорные, на удивление, оказались крепкими ребятами, которые сумели дать достойный отпор пиратам, так внезапно напавшим на их корабль, но это их ни в коей мере не могло спасти, потому что кураж, с которым команда Белоуса отправилась на завоевание, не шёл ни в какое сравнение даже с самой отважной отвагой.   
      Эйс чувствовал всплеск адреналина, чувствовал, как в венах вспенилась кровь, заставляя тело совершать поистине невероятные кульбиты в попытках увернуться от шальных пуль и кинжалов. Он мог поклясться, что ощущал всех членов своей команды так, будто они были привязаны к нему невидимыми глазу нитями. И от этого внутри становилось щекотно, а губы растягивала самая настоящая пиратская ухмылка, при виде которой совсем молоденькие дозорные замирали в испуге. Эйс ощущал себя королём перед стайкой овечек. И это было невероятно прекрасно.  
      — Не считай ворон, новичок! — весело крикнул Марко, выловив Эйса из целой кучи облепивших его с ног до головы дозорных. — Мы скоро отступаем!  
      — Так я… я же… А что делать-то нужно? — озадаченно забормотал тот, прижавшись спиной к его спине, чтобы отразить возможную атаку.  
      — Ты пират или кто? — расхохотался Марко. — Хватай добычу, пока есть время! Если вернёшься с пустыми руками, Отец будет разочарован.  
      При упоминании Белоуса Эйс всерьёз призадумался и тут же приметил, что все члены команды, отправленной на корабли дозорных, так или иначе волокли на себе что-то из ценностей, сбрасывая всё в ожидающую внизу лодку. Один Эйс пока что оставался без трофея, о чём сразу опечалился, вынужденно признав, что некоторые тонкости пиратской жизни он до сих пор не заучил назубок. А следовало бы.  
      Решив не тратить время на лишнее самобичевание, Эйс с рыком отбросил от себя нескольких вооружённых дозорных и практически слёту ворвался в неожиданно тихие каюты, расположенные под палубой. С удивлением оглядевшись, он сперва несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к темноте, а затем, заслышав шум, притаился за большими ящиками с какими-то фруктами — судя по запаху, уже подгнивающими.   
      Спустя пару мгновений из-за угла показался враг… вернее, хрупкая на вид дозорная, одетая в не по размеру сшитый камзол, болтающийся на ней, словно ещё один лишний человек. Собственно, именно поэтому она и производила шум, привлёкший внимание Эйса.  
      — Чёртовы пираты! — бухтела она свистящим шёпотом, подбирая полы камзола и снова спотыкаясь. — Я вам покажу, как нападать на наш корабль, ух! Я вам устро-о-ою!   
      Это почему-то вызвало у Эйса приступ практически неконтролируемого смеха, который он честно пытался замаскировать. Однако дозорная оказалась мало того что злобной, так ещё и ушастой, поэтому моментально вскинулась, заслышав невнятное кряхтение за ящиками.  
      — Кто здесь?! — грозно рявкнула она, вытащив из кобуры кажущийся огромным по сравнению с её рукой мушкет. — Выходи немедленно, иначе пристрелю как собаку!  
      «Такая маленькая и такая зубастая», — весело хмыкнул про себя Эйс, но руки предусмотрительно поднял и из укрытия всё-таки вышел, хотя это было, скорее, по причине любопытства, нежели опасения за свою жизнь. Путешествуя в одиночку по морю, он научился и не таких дерзких обламывать, но действия этой малявки ему были интересны до предела.   
      — Сдаюсь-сдаюсь, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Эйс, откровенно разглядывая грозно хмурящуюся девицу. — Вы поймали меня, госпожа дозорная.  
      — Стой на месте! — приказала та, нахмурившись ещё грознее. — Шевельнёшься — пристрелю!  
      — Не двигаюсь. Да и безоружен я, — пожал плечами Эйс, демонстративно посмотрев на свои поднятые руки. — Вот только вы бы курок взвели, что ли, а то я себя почти в безопасности чувствую.  
      — Чего? — обескуражено моргнула дозорная и тут же совершила фатальную ошибку — перевела взгляд с почти пленённого пирата на мушкет. За что и поплатилась.  
      Эйс и раньше гордился своей гибкостью и способностью влезть без мыла в любое отверстие, но сейчас он двигался, словно мурена: в полтора прыжка преодолел разделявшее его и дозорную расстояние и выбил тяжеленный мушкет из тонких рук. Не ожидав, видимо, такого коварного поведения от своей «почти добычи», та негодующе вскрикнула и, наступив на длинный подол камзола, благополучно рухнула прямо в подставленные объятия.   
      — Роли поменялись, не так ли? — хмыкнул Эйс, ощутив себя героем. — Теперь вы моя пленница, госпожа дозорная.  
      Сперва огромные глаза девицы превратились в два правильных круга, а затем её аккуратный маленький рот открылся и оттуда стройным рядом повалили такие непечатные слова, что у Эйса заложило уши от количества витиеватых конструкций. Он мог поклясться, что настолько грязной ругани не слышал даже от матросов, полирующих палубу поутру, а тут какая-то пигалица…   
      Чудные дозорные, оказывается, водились на этих чопорных кораблях. И эта представительница была одной из самых чудных.  
      — Отпусти меня, пиратское ты отродье! — рычала она, пытаясь вырвать руки из стальной хватки. — Иначе я оторву тебе всё, что к телу плохо приделано!  
      — К сожалению, не могу, — почти искренне отреагировал Эйс и закинул сопротивляющуюся дозорную на плечо. — Теперь вы — моя добыча. А «пиратскому отродью» не следует возвращаться к капитану с пустыми руками, правильно?  
      Возмущённо взвизгнув, та сперва зашлась криком, обещая все казни египетские одной пиратской заднице, а потом, поняв, что вопли не возымели никакого воздействия, принялась молча и очень сердито колотить его по обнажённой спине. Хотя это, в общем-то, тоже на него не сильно-то подействовало. Зато малявка давала выход злости — это её немного остужало. И заодно веселило Эйса.  
      Запрыгнув на отчаливающую уже лодку, почти доверху загруженную украденным добром и довольными пиратами, Эйс первым делом принялся искать верёвку. Не обнаружив её, он быстро выудил подпоясывающий длинные шорты ремень и накрепко связал руки свирепо пыхтящей дозорной. Сделать она, конечно, ничего и никому не могла, а вот утопиться — запросто, что вовсе не входило в планы Эйса. В конце концов, он взял в плен девицу-дозорную, а остальное должен был определять Отец. Судьба любой добычи решалась только им.  
      — Тебя как звать-то, госпожа дозорная? — стянув запястья и витиевато закрутив ремень, поинтересовался Эйс.  
      — Не твоё собачье дело! — выплюнула та, снова дёрнувшись изо всех сил.  
      — Какое длинное, однако, имя, — усмехнулся он и, щёлкнув пряжкой, удовлетворённо выдохнул. Теперь за жизнь этой выскочки можно было не волноваться. По крайней мере, доехать до места назначения она должна была в целости и сохранности.  
      Усевшись и усадив рядом пленницу, Эйс расслабленно потянулся и тут же едва не подавился воздухом, заметив, с каким недоумением непривычно молчаливая команда уставилась на него. В глазах у всех читался вопрос, причём у каждого свой.  
      — Чего? — стушевался он, на всякий случай крепче сжав удерживающий руки пленницы ремень.   
      — Эйс, — Марко оглянулся на остальных и, передёрнув плечами, наклонился к самому его лицу, понизив голос до шипящего шёпота, — какого хрена ты припёр на борт дозорную?  
      — Ну не с пустыми же руками возвращаться, — стараясь казаться беззаботным, скривился тот и подмигнул багровеющему трофею. — А эта девчонка такая забавная — просто не мог не стащить.  
      — Я вообще-то имел в виду какие-нибудь ценности, а не баб! — Марко вздохнул и, прикрыв лицо ладонью, сел рядом со слегка побледневшим товарищем, медленно осознающим, что явно задницей слушал его наставления, если спутал «а» и «я». — Белоусу пленники, знаешь ли, не нравятся, если с них невозможно поиметь материальной выгоды. А такую, — он на мгновение отнял руку от лица и оценивающе взглянул на добычу, — даже в рабство не продашь — только намучаешься.  
      — Да я лучше умру! — огрызнулась дозорная, дёрнувшись, чтобы дать оплеуху посмевшему покуситься на её честь пирату, но лишь повалилась носом в один из стыренных с корабля ковров.  
      — Не торопись, — отмахнулся Марко, мало отреагировав на её злобный выпад, — успеешь ещё.  
      — А почему её невозможно продать? — недоумевающе поинтересовался Эйс и посмотрел на пленницу с точки зрения покупателя. — Она, конечно, не подарок, но молчать всегда можно заставить.  
      — Потому что эта дозорная больше известна под именем Жёлтая Стрела, — многозначительно произнёс Марко. — Ты же в курсе, кто это?  
      Эйс вздрогнул. В курсе ли он был, кто такая Жёлтая Стрела? Тут следовало бы задать иной вопрос: кто из ныне здравствующих пиратов был не в курсе о существовании этой нашумевшей во всех смыслах дозорной. Нет, она вовсе не обладала какими-то запредельными силами и никак не годилась на должность Адмирала, но все, кто когда-либо натыкался на эту мелкую проблемную девицу, потом месяцами пили вместо рома успокоительное. И никто не признавался — почему. Может, слишком стыдно было, может, что-то ещё…  
      В общем, к моменту, когда сам Эйс переступил борт собственного небольшого судёнышка, собираясь отправиться в плавание, Жёлтая Стрела слыла одной из самых страшных дозорных. Поэтому ему, новичку в деле пиратском, она виделась этакой исполинского роста женщиной с сигарой в зубах и пушкой за пазухой. Однако то, что он сцапал с корабля дозорных, не шло ни в какое сравнение с фантазиями: небольшого росточка, худющая, на вид лет двадцать.   
      И она — гроза пиратов? В каком месте?  
      — Ты ничего не перепутал? — ошеломлённо пробормотал Эйс, вернув ожившую легенду за шкирку обратно в сидячее положение. — Её мышиное величество вряд ли может похвастаться силой, о которой ходят сплетни.  
      — А кто тебе сказал, что дело в силе, — улыбнулся Марко и почтительно кивнул покрасневшей пленнице. — Моё почтение, госпожа Жёлтая Стрела.  
      — Вашу ж мать, — простонала та, страдальчески закатив глаза. — И тебе не кашлять, отродье пиратское.  
      — А чем она такого страху-то нагнала, если не обладает адмиральской мощью? — недоумённо нахмурившись, спросил Эйс. — Она мелкая совсем. И слабая.  
      — А ты останься со мной на часок в одном помещении, — плотоядно ухмыльнулась дозорная. — Вот и узнаешь, почему все остальные так зассали.  
      — Понял теперь? — усмехнулся Марко и ободряюще похлопал обескураженного друга по плечу.   
      — Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пробормотал тот, лихорадочно копаясь в голове в поисках решения проблемы. — Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.  
      Тем же вечером, когда вся семья устроила большой праздник в честь удачного набега на судно дозорных, рядом с Эйсом на скамью грузно опустился сам Белоус и протянул пригорюнившемуся новоявленному члену семьи кружку с ромом. Тот в ответ только уныло вздохнул, припомнив устроенную получасом ранее взбучку за похищение женщин, причём не простых, а дозорных. Эйс не считал себя виноватым или неправым — он просто не привык признавать свою вину, предпочитая сжимать зубы и устранять оплошность. Но в этот раз удача ему изменила, потому что Жёлтую Стрелу теперь было некуда девать — разве что утопить. И от этого становилось гаже некуда, потому что Эйс очень хотел стать пиратом, а не убийцей, но сам же загнал себя в ловушку без углов.  
      Заметив написанную на лице Эйса безысходность, Белоус добродушно хохотнул и хлопнул его по плечу, из-за чего добрая половина рома выплеснулась из кружки на пол.  
      — Все мы совершаем ошибки, особенно по молодости, — доверительно проговорил он, видя, что настроение Эйса ещё сильнее упало. — И ты тоже не исключение, потому что горяч, словно волны Огненного Моря. Или я неправ? — Получив в ответ мрачный кивок, он зычно расхохотался и ещё раз хлопнул Эйса по плечу, окончательно выбив кружку с нетронутым ромом из его рук. — Не стоит так печалиться из-за неудач. — Он поднялся на ноги и обвёл широким жестом всю празднующую команду. — Каждый в этой комнате так или иначе где-то просчитался. Но, знай, что у тебя есть шанс исправить ситуацию, поэтому воспользуйся им, сын, и семья непременно будет тобой гордиться.  
      Когда Белоус удалился, сопровождаемый удивлённым взглядом Эйса, который только сейчас осознал, что его назвали сыном, на скамью сразу же присел Марко, держащий в руках две здоровенные кружки.   
      — Ну что? — весело произнёс он, всучив ром в руки Эйса. — Отчитал тебя Отец?  
      — Да, — угрюмо кивнул тот и отхлебнул, решив разбавить печаль алкоголем. — Есть немного.  
      — Что он тебе сказал? — Марко откинулся спиной на жёсткие доски стены и расхохотался, когда порядком выпившие пираты затянули какую-то древнюю морскую песню.  
      — Сказал, что я могу восстановиться в его глазах, — пробурчал Эйс, уткнувшись в кружку. — Но, блин, как?! Ума не приложу, что мне делать с этой шумной девчонкой, которая, оказывается, ещё и гроза пиратов по совместительству!  
      — Угораздило же, — насмешливо протянул Марко и, фыркнув, повторил жест Белоуса, хлопнув его по плечу. — Да ладно тебе, с кем не бывает. В конце концов, из каждой ошибки можно вытянуть пользу.  
      — Как? — Эйс снова отхлебнул и вздохнул, прикрыв ладонью лицо. — У меня просто мозг кончается на том месте, где нужно войти в её каюту и что-то сделать.  
      — Вспомни для начала, для чего именно ты её похитил. — Марко толкнул его локтем и улыбнулся. — И сразу получишь ответ на свой вопрос.  
      Изумлённо моргнув, Эйс сперва недоверчиво покосился на него, а затем залпом опрокинул в себя оставшуюся выпивку, решив, что ему почудился вызов в словах Марко. Не мог же он, в самом деле, намекать на какие-то непотребства? Или всё-таки мог? С Марко сталось бы нагнать туману, а потом самому в этом же тумане и раствориться — это Эйс понял ещё в первые дни знакомства. Поэтому следовало идти напрямик и требовать пояснения слов, но когда Эйс повернулся, он узрел возле себя уже совершенно другого пирата, который тоже протягивал ему кружку с ромом и уговаривал выпить за вступление в семью. Отказать такому радушному предложению Эйс не смог. Как, впрочем, и с десятку следующих после него.  
      В общем, когда Эйс, наконец, вывалился из большой столовой каюты, где вдрызг пьяные пираты продолжали пить, его шатало так, что казалось, будто снаружи творился жуткий шторм. С трудом добравшись по пляшущей под ногами палубе до борта, Эйс перегнулся через него и избавился как минимум от половины всего съеденного накануне.   
      Со стоном упав обратно на жёсткие доски, он вытер взмокшее лицо подвернувшейся под руку тряпкой и выдохнул, разглядывая кружащиеся перед глазами звёзды. Ему очень хотелось что-то сделать, внутри всё клокотало от порывистой юношеской удали, сдобренной большим количеством крепкого алкоголя, но конкретной цели Эйс пока перед собой не видел. Лишь размытые черты лица Жёлтой Стрелы, искажающиеся в гримасе язвительного отвращения, возникали в голове. Поэтому Эйс решил, что первым делом следует дойти до её временной тюрьмы, а там, глядишь, и здравая мысль в голову постучится.  
      Как ему удалось добраться до каюты пленницы, Эйс и сам не понял, потому что доски под ногами норовили разъехаться в разные стороны, а ступеньки и вовсе прыгали, из-за чего он дважды чуть не кувыркнулся с лестницы, задрав пятки. Поэтому когда лоб упёрся в шершавую дверь, а нос царапнула выбившаяся щепка, он испытал облегчение, ведь столь сложный путь до цели был преодолён.   
      С трудом отодвинув массивный засов, Эйс практически втёк в помещение и поморщился от очередного приступа жуткой тошноты, сжавшей желудок ледяной ладонью. Всё-таки пить в таких количествах он не привык, а отказать своей новоявленной семье не смог — вот и получилось, что он только хуже себе сделал. Однако уползти обратно в свою каюту и развалиться на кровати, готовясь встретить рассвет с похмельным синдромом в обнимку, Эйсу мешало чувство долга и острое желание загладить свою оплошность перед Отцом, чтобы тот не смотрел на него больше снисходительно и свысока. Он же пират, в конце концов, а не жалкое подобие, а это означало, что…   
      Что?  
      — Чего тебе? — Хриплый голос, донёсшийся из самого тёмного угла каюты, заставил Эйса подобраться и вытереть кулаком невидимые сопли.  
      Он пират! Однозначно! И действовать должен по-пиратски.  
      Проигнорировав повисший в воздухе вопрос, Эйс в несколько шагов пересёк разделявшее их расстояние и схватил пленную дозорную за шиворот, подняв над полом, как нашкодившего котёнка. Лишь затем до него дошло, что неуёмная бестия почему-то сидела не привязанной к стулу, как он её оставлял ранее, а уже вполне свободной. И сердитой. О-о-очень сердитой.  
      — А ну пусти! — тут же зашипел «котёнок» и попытался лягнуть Эйса, чтобы вывернуться из его рук. — Убери лапы, гад ползучий, иначе я тебя по стенке размажу!   
      — Я тебе сейчас… тебя… И вообще! — попытался выговорить тот, блокируя удары свободной рукой, но заплетающийся язык помешал чётко выговорить нужную фразу.   
      Хотя чего греха таить — заплетающийся разум тоже мало в чём помогал.   
      — Фу-у-у, алкаш! — скуксилась «жертва» и, извернувшись, всё-таки пнула своего мучителя в голень, выразив этим всё своё отвращение и к нему, и к его состоянию.  
      Поняв, что на него это не оказало ровным счётом никакого воздействия, она ещё поругалась для проформы, размахивая ногами, а затем повисла безвольной тряпочкой, скрестив руки на груди и очень стараясь сохранять при этом грозный вид. Хотя выходило у неё, мягко говоря, не очень: вместо суровости у девицы получилось изобразить лишь сопение обиженного на весь свет ребёнка.   
      Эйс ощутил острый укол вины.  
      Мысленно проговорив, что пиратом быть весело, он поволок несопротивляющуюся ношу к стулу, чтобы привязать заново, и по пути попытался прикинуть, что делать дальше. Сопротивляться она перестанет — это радует, но вот заткнуть её вряд ли получится — это уже хуже.  
      — Жёлтая Стрела, — пробормотал Эйс, затягивая на её запястьях замысловатые узлы. Привычка и сноровка не пострадали от количества градусов, поэтому руки двигались уверенно, что вселяло надежду на успешный исход миссии.  
      — Не называй меня так, — угрюмо пробухтела та, сидя, на удивление, очень смирно и словно разрешая себя повязать.  
      — А как тебя называть? — бесхитростно поинтересовался Эйс.  
      — «Моя госпожа», — фыркнула дозорная и издевательски захохотала.   
      Поджав губы, Эйс обошёл её и сел на кровать, чтобы не терять вертлявую девчонку из виду. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что грозой пиратов она была названа не просто так, но внешность трогательной девочки подросткового возраста мешала воспринимать её как достойного противника. Он даже руку не смог бы поднять на этот одуванчик, одетый в слишком большой для её тела камзол.  
      — Ну что притих, мальчишка? — ехидно улыбнувшись, прищурилась дозорная. — Оцениваешь возможность выживания?  
      — Пытаюсь понять, за что именно тебя прозвали Жёлтой Стрелой, — в тон ей откликнулся Эйс и мысленно похвалил себя за то, что язык заплетаться перестал.  
      — Во-первых, меня зовут Эрроу, а это переводится именно как «Стрела», — доверительно сообщила дозорная и, наклонившись чуть ближе, подмигнула. — А если ты подставишь ухо, я расскажу, почему именно жёлтая.  
      Недоверчиво нахмурившись, Эйс даже отстранился на всякий случай, подумав, что не настолько ещё спятил, чтобы доверять подозрительной девчонке с не менее подозрительным именем. Но первый пинок любопытства он всё-таки ощутил. Ненавязчивый такой, но вызывающий жуткий зуд где-то под кожей.  
      — Да ладно, ну чего ты боишься? — скривилась та и кивнула себе за спину, намекая на обездвиженность. — Я же связана. Или такой большой страшный пират боится маленькой беспомощной дозорной?  
      Прикинув свои шансы на провал и её шансы на удачу, Эйс всё так же недоверчиво приподнял бровь и придвинулся чуть ближе. Любопытство всё-таки взыграло в нём со страшной силой, подогретое откровенным вызовом, да и узнать тайну одной из тех, о ком ходили легенды, очень хотелось. В будущем он сам себе не простит, если упустит такую возможность.  
      — Ближе… — томным шёпотом позвала Эрроу, таинственно сверкнув глазами. — Это же секрет.  
      Словно завороженный, Эйс наклонился к её лицу, позабыв и про опасность, и про то, что легенды с потолка не рождаются. Они обрастают, конечно, неправдоподобными подробностями со временем, но случается это после того, как кто-то их породил. Или что-то их породило. Но Эйс, гонимый мальчишеским любопытством, большим количеством выпитого рома и неожиданно приятным тихим голосом пленницы, совсем лишился инстинкта самосохранения.   
      И очень зря, потому что в следующую секунду Эрроу, незнамо как освободившись от крепких пут, вцепилась ногтями в его уши и заорала так, что с потолка посыпалась пыль вперемешку с паутиной:  
      — Потому что я ненавижу этот цвет! — А затем ударила его головой.  
      Искры, моментально посыпавшиеся из глаз, погасли достаточно быстро, позволяя оценить обстановку, но вот противный писк завис в ушах всерьёз и надолго. Поэтому первым, что Эйс увидел, когда туман немного рассеялся, был занесённый над его головой стул, который в следующее мгновение обозначил своё присутствие ещё и болью в правом плече, подставленном вместо головы.  
      Лишь многим позже, когда Эйс основательно поднаторел в битвах с дозорными, он понял, каким именно хитроумным способом Эрроу освободилась от пут. А пока ему оставалось только отбиваться от острых ударов и пятиться, мысленно уговаривая себя собраться. Вот только градусы немного путали ноги и мешали сосредоточиться. Хотя и это, разумеется, было временно.  
      Когда шум в ушах более-менее стих, а ноги немного окрепли от такой сокрушительной атаки, Эйс отбил очередной летящий в его голову предмет и выпрямился в полный рост, намереваясь раздавить эту козявку, как клопа. Потому что он трезвел и медленно сатанел от разливающейся по вискам похмельной боли. Это было мучительно, особенно в сумме с резким сопротивлением пленницы, которой он изначально ничего плохого и делать-то не хотел. Но теперь…  
      — Не подходи! — взвизгнула Эрроу и попыталась забраться куда-то под потолок, чтобы сохранить выигрышное для неё расстояние, потому что в ближнем бою против него она даже пяти секунд не продержалась бы.  
      Свирепо рыкнув на очередной медный кувшин-снаряд, Эйс просто поднял руку, схватил удирающую добычу за лодыжку и дёрнул на себя, стащив ту с насиженного места. Икнув от неожиданности, Эрроу сначала повисла вниз головой, а затем снова предприняла попытку извернуться, размахивая свободной ногой перед его лицом. При этом она, разумеется, костерила Эйса на чём свет стоит, но он старался не прислушиваться. Вернее, её голос вряд ли мог прорваться сквозь повисшую в его голове толщу негодования.  
      Молча зашвырнув дёргающуюся Эрроу на жёсткую, прикрытую подранным во всех местах колючим пледом лежанку, Эйс навалился сверху. Придавив её своим весом, чтобы основательно ограничить в свободе движения, он ногами сжал её колени, чтобы помешать вдарить по самому драгоценному в попытках освободиться.   
      Поняв, что теперь ей так просто не ускользнуть, Эрроу изо всех сил заелозила под ним, стараясь спихнуть, но быстро поняла, что сползает ещё глубже, поэтому лишь отчаянно взвыла, поняв всю бедственность своего положения. Правда, помочь это ей никоим образом уже не могло.  
      — Ты что удумал, а? — тяжело дыша, просипела она, уставившись потемневшими от злости глазами на Эйса. — Полезешь — откушу нос и губы! Будешь уродом!  
      — Да помолчи ты! — рыкнул тот, перехватив мельтешащие руки и прижав их к кровати. — Сбиваешь с мысли своим визгом.  
      — Я тебя… что?! — Эрроу округлила глаза и, изловчившись, тут же пнула замешкавшегося Эйса, хотя и немного не туда, куда целилась. — Откуда у тебя мысли при отсутствии мозга?! И только рискни что-то похабное про меня подумать, я тебе червяка отгрызу, рыболов хренов!   
      Решив пропустить это мимо ушей, Эйс попросту прижался к её губам, стараясь заткнуть поток мутной ругани, а затем, воспользовавшись возникшим замешательством, осторожно провёл языком по её зубам. Ощутив, как в плечи вонзились острые ногти, а в язык впились не менее острые зубы, он зажмурился, ощутив себя принесённой морским богам жертвой, и проклял всё на свете за излишние эмоции.   
      Охнув, Эйс немного ослабил хватку, за что тут же получил по лицу, а удар ноги в плечо окончательно убедил его, что дальнейшие поползновения бесполезны. Отшатнувшись, он сперва потёр вспыхнувшую щёку, а затем перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на подбоченившуюся Эрроу.   
      — Блин, — почесав шею, уныло пробормотал Эйс, — ну почему я уточку из ванной адмирала не спёр, а?  
      Плюхнувшись на стул, к которому ранее была привязана Эрроу, он откинулся на спинку и, запрокинув голову, протяжно застонал, выражая всё то отчаяние, что овладело им в данную минуту. Он уже понял, что сглупил, сорвавшись на дурацкое желание показать глупой женщине её место и что с мужчинами не стоит вести себя столь опрометчиво. Однако эта малявка умудрилась остаться молодцом даже в такой, казалось бы, безвыходной ситуации, как похищение и удерживание в заложниках. Эйс, конечно, был не Бог весть каким умником, но постепенно и до него стало доходить, почему именно эта щуплая девица стала объектом легенд. Не физическая сила стала причиной её несгибаемости, а духовная — та самая, с которой она бросалась на него дикой кошкой. Благодаря которой она оставалась жива после стольких столкновений с пиратами, бывшими на порядок кровожаднее того же Белоуса. Встречая такое сопротивление сложно его сдержать, а уж бороться с ним и победить и вовсе невозможно. Вот и вся причина её грозности.   
      Усмехнувшись, Эйс запустил пальцы в волосы и сжал их, вновь погружаясь в размышления о том, что же теперь с этой девчонкой сделать. Убить такое чудовище морское было даже немого жаль, да и вряд ли она так легко далась бы, а держать тут — себе дороже. Она ведь всю команду в депрессию вгонит своей язвительностью. Вот уж задачка так задачка…  
      Поморщившись от вспышки головной боли и прокатившейся по желудку неприятным колючим ознобом лёгкой тошноты, Эйс шумно икнул и передёрнул плечами. Из-за обильного празднества, напряжённого дня и не менее напряжённой ночи его клонило в сон, но бросать начатое дело на половине не хотелось, поэтому он позволил себе лишь смачно зевнуть и ещё раз уныло застонать на выдохе.  
      — Совсем плохо? — раздался со стороны кушетки сочувственный голос, заставивший Эйса оторопеть от неожиданности.  
      Удивлённо заморгав, он оторвался от созерцания потолка и упёрся взглядом в смирно сидящую Эрроу, которая, следовало отдать ей должное, до сих пор вела себя достаточно тихо, несмотря на устроенную потасовку.   
      Неопределённо пожав плечами, Эйс сморщился от ещё одного приступа тошноты и хмуро сжал губы, подумав, что надо быть начеку с этой девицей. Как показала практика, от неё всего можно было ожидать.  
      — Оно так всегда. — Эрроу улыбнулась и, обняв коленки, уткнулась в них носом. — Меня на корабле дозорных тоже так принимали в команду. Я потом неделю блевала от одного только упоминания алкоголя, но со временем это прошло. Ты тоже потом привыкнешь.  
      С подозрением прищурившись и мысленно поразившись необычно мирной интонации, Эйс попытался отыскать в её словах хотя бы намёк на подвох, но, к великому удивлению, так и не смог. Эрроу его не провоцировала, не стращала и не высмеивала. Она, в общем-то, просто проявила участие. К пирату.  
      — Ты в туалет, что ли, хочешь? — осенило Эйса после некоторых раздумий. — Могла бы прямо сказать, к чему так скромничать.  
      К его великому изумлению Эрроу, вместо того чтобы обидеться, тихо засмеялась, зажмурившись.  
      — Какой же ты балбес, — восхищённо протянула она, вновь бросив на него хитрый взгляд. — Ну просто клинический идиот! Заметь, это я тебе комплимент сделала, так что не вздумай обижаться.  
      — С чего это ты такая добрая? — Эйс всё равно обиделся. Дураком он себя не считал, а уж клиническим идиотом — подавно. А эта пигалица… Блин! — Просто сама святость и смирение.  
      — Да ладно, не кисни ты, — уже громче расхохоталась Эрроу, подперев кулаком щёку. — Даже если я сама доброта, всё равно тебе не дам. Не для тебя моя роза цвела. — И, оттянув веко, показала ему язык.  
      Едва не захлебнувшись смехом вперемешку с тошнотой, Эйс тоже в ответ улыбнулся, мельком подумав, что даже среди чопорных правильных дозорных есть такие весёлые занозы, которым хотелся устроить головомойку просто так, чтобы не расслаблялись. Ну, или получить головомойку от них, что тоже не всегда было плохо.   
      К тому же эта Эрроу оказалась очень даже симпатичной, особенно когда улыбалась и не пыталась строить из себя свирепую касатку. Глаза у неё при этом светились, словно драгоценные камни, и Эйс даже ущипнул себя за бедро на всякий случай, чтобы наваждение прошло, а то с пьяных глаз он, наверное, и швабре мог бы в любви признаться.   
      Однако видение не прошло: у Эрроу по-прежнему сияли глаза и улыбка, заставляя Эйса испытывать чувство вины.   
      Притащил тут её, понимаешь, привязал к стулу, поиздевался…  
      — Если бы я захотел, — пробормотал он, виновато поджав губы, — взял бы сам, а так — нет, увольте. Мне твой шиповник нафиг не упал.  
      Эрроу, услышав это, внезапно покраснела и запнулась, а Эйс, пользуясь затишьем, крепко призадумался, пытаясь среди полутрезвого мыслепотока выловить решение вставшей перед ним проблемы. С одной стороны был Отец и новая семья, подводить которую ему страсть как не хотелось, но с другой стороны стояла пигалица-дозорная. И с ней нужно было что-то делать.  
      — Вот блин, — так и не придя ни к какому решению, Эйс запустил пальцы в волосы и с мукой в глазах посмотрел на призадумавшуюся пленницу, — что же мне с тобой делать-то? Не съешь и не продашь — одна морока только.  
      — Тогда отпусти, — пожала плечами та, ковыряя пальцем дырку в штанине. — Убить меня и пустить на корм акулам не вариант.  
      — Почему? — озадаченно поинтересовался Эйс, отвлекаясь от тяжёлых дум.  
      — Потому что нет выгоды, — хитро улыбнулась Эрроу. — А для пиратов в первую очередь важна всё-таки выгода. Разве нет?  
      — Всё-то ты о пиратах знаешь, мелочь, — хмыкнул Эйс и ехидно спросил: — А какая мне выгода от твоего освобождения?   
      — Такая, что дозорные никогда не забывают своих долгов, — тихо и очень внушительно произнесла Эрроу, нахмурившись. — Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из пиратов, если он не полный кретин, упустит возможность загнать себе в должники дозорного. Тем более такого, как я.  
      — Звёздная болезнь тебе нигде не жмёт? — язвительно протянул Эйс, а сам даже опешил, потому что такое простое решение в голову даже мельком не приходило. По словам Марко, пленников у них не водилось, если целью не был выкуп или продажа, так что оставалось лишь два выхода: убить или отпустить. Третьего не дано.   
      И почему-то Эйс зациклился именно на первом варианте, совсем упустив из вида второй.  
      «Для чего-то же ты её похитил», — вновь всплыл перед глазами Марко.  
      «Я её похитил, чтобы доказать Отцу свою преданность, — мысленно ответил ему Эйс. — И только ради этого».  
      «У тебя есть шанс исправить ситуацию», — прогудело в голове голосом Белоуса.  
      Сжав губы, Эйс поднялся с места и протянул руку оторопевшей Эрроу.  
      — Идём, — озвучил он, — пока остальная команда не очухалась после пьянки.  
      Удивлённо моргнув, Эрроу мигом сориентировалась и схватила его за руку. Встав с кушетки, она одёрнула камзол и на всякий случай затянула ремень потуже.  
      «Ей что, и штаны велики?» — мысленно хохотнул Эйс, но вслух не решился сказать. Хрупкое перемирие, установившееся между ними на данный момент, было выгодно обоим.  
      — Ты серьёзно меня отпустишь? — на всякий случай переспросила Эрроу, заглядывая Эйсу в глаза в попытках обнаружить там насмешку.  
      — Ещё один глупый вопрос — и я запросто передумаю, — хищно улыбнулся тот, с удовольствием оттив, как вспыхнули её щёки. — Уж больно мне хочется тебя себе оставить. — Развернувшись, он поднял с пола слетевшую в пылу драки шляпу и водрузил её на голову. — И ты права: ни один здравомыслящий пират не откажется от возможности загнать дозорного в долг.  
      Потратив ещё несколько мгновений на что, чтобы оценить свои шансы, Эрроу предусмотрительно примолкла и бесшумно последовала за твёрдо шагающим Эйсом, который вовсе не был уверен в своём решении. Он, конечно, мог поручиться за свою сообразительность и способность читать между строк, но ведь пираты — они такие, что могли и прямо сказать, не накрывая вуалью сакральный смысл. Вдруг и Марко, и Белоус имели в виду вовсе не то, о чём якобы догадался Эйс.   
      «Вот уж глупости, — мысленно фыркнул он и сдёрнул с одной из лодок брезент. — Белоус — мудрый капитан и наверняка в курсе, кто такая Жёлтая Стрела. Вряд ли он стал бы нежничать с ней и запирать для начала в каюте, чтобы потом просто убить. Тут что-то другое».   
      Удовлетворённо кивнув своим мыслям и оглянувшись на мнущуюся в нерешительности Эрроу, Эйс сперва в недоумении приподнял брови, а затем коварно улыбнулся и замер, сделав вид, будто над чем-то серьёзно призадумался.  
      — Не ты ли говорил, что нужно успеть до того, как проснётся команда? — торопливо пробормотала она, заметив это, и оглянулась через плечо, опасаясь, видимо, увидеть там толпу разъярённых пиратов. — Шевелись тогда!  
      — Я вот подумал, — нарочито медленно заговорил Эйс, придирчиво разглядывая краснеющую дозорную, — что жалко мне тебя отпускать вот так запросто. Оставь мне что-нибудь на память, что ли. Что-то вроде трофея.  
      — Губозакаточную машинку? — фыркнула та и вдруг насупилась, схватившись за поддерживающий брюки ремень. — Трусы не дам — облезешь!  
      Сдержать вспыхнувший внутри смех Эйс не сумел. Согнувшись, он уткнулся лицом в пыльный брезент и затрясся, пытаясь хотя бы заглушить хохот, не говоря уже о большем. Такого он не ожидал, вот серьёзно не ожидал, поэтому был почти восхищён сообразительностью и скоростью мысли этой девчонки.   
      — Ну чего ты ржёшь?! — смутилась Эрроу и, приблизившись, пнула его в уже пострадавшую за сегодня голень. — Хочешь поцелуй на прощание? Волос с головы? С другого места? Пуговицу, быть может?.. Да кончай ржать, блин, и говори уже, а то нас застанут на горячем!  
      — Рубашку твою хочу, глупая, — простонал Эйс, вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы. — С женскими трусами меня могут не так понять.  
      — А с женской рубашкой тебя прямо охренительно «так» поймут, — ехидно протянула она.  
      — Во всяком случае, я смогу сказать, что ты сбежала, подравшись со мной. Так команда не станет думать, что я предатель, дошло? — Он постучал её по макушке пальцем. — Алиби же.  
      — Бить женщин — никакое не алиби, — пробормотала Эрроу и, скинув камзол, одним движением стянула с себя рубашку, вызвав у Эйса стойкое сожаление, что такую рыбку предстоит отпустить на вольные хлеба. — Держи. Слюнями только на неё не капай, а то она и так настрадалась.  
      — Я бы попросил твой язык ещё, но, боюсь, такое количество яда для меня будет вредно, — покачал головой Эйс и заткнул полученный трофей за ремень. — А теперь запрыгивай. — Он приглашающим жестом указал на готовую к отправке лодку. Однако, к его вящему удивлению, Эрроу даже не шелохнулась, переводя недоверчивый взгляд с Эйса на лодку и обратно.  
      — Так ты действительно не прикалываешься, — пробормотала она, скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Не испытывай моё терпение, оно и так на исходе, — нахмурился Эйс и ещё раз кивнул на лодку. — Залазь уже, не то я точно передумаю.  
      Не растрачиваясь больше на слова, Эрроу одним прыжком перемахнула через борт и замерла, схватившись за толстые канаты, с помощью которых лодку предстояло спустить с корабля на воду.   
      — Ты… это… — пробормотала она, отводя взгляд. — Ты неплохой человек. Береги себя, что ли. Панамку носи, а то голову напечёт. Солнце в открытом море безжалостное. И предохраняйся, обязательно предохраняйся, потому что не только солнце в море безжалостно.  
      — Спасибо на добром слове, — ехидно усмехнулся Эйс и тоже взялся за канат. — Ты тоже не кашляй и помни, что ты у меня в долгу.  
      — Да помню я, — отмахнулась Эрроу и, порывисто подавшись вперёд, прижалась к губам оторопевшего от такого прощания Эйса. Всё-таки внезапность этой девчонки превосходила все ожидания…  
      Когда её маленький язык скользнул в его рот, а руки обвились вокруг шеи, Эйс понял, что никогда в жизни так не сожалел об упущенных возможностях. Но долг оставался долгом, а честь — честью. Нарушить своё слово он просто не смог бы.  
      — Теперь и ты у меня в долгу, — хитро прошептала Эрроу, отпрянув от него так же резко, как и впилась минутой ранее. — Учти, дозорные должников тоже не забывают.  
      Секунду поразмышляв над смыслом её слов, Эйс закусил губу и прищурился.  
      — Я надеюсь на это, — произнёс он и быстро, пока не хватились, стал спускать лодку на воду, чтобы Эрроу успела смыться до того, как её побег будет замечен.  
      Когда маленькая точка, бывшая некогда пленницей, исчезла за горизонтом, а солнце окончательно поднялось, знаменуя собой начало нового дня, Эйс почувствовал, как ему на плечо опустилась тяжёлая ладонь, заставив испытать благоговейный ужас. Обернувшись в изумлении, он наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Белоуса и смутился, ощутив себя выпавшим из гнезда птенцом, которого кто-то добрый подобрал с земли.  
      — Я горжусь тобой, сын, — густым басом произнёс он и, развернувшись, двинулся на капитанский мостик, оставив обескураженного Эйса смотреть ему вслед.  
      — А я был уверен, что ты, дурак, не догадаешься, — добродушно раздалось сверху, и Эйс обомлел во второй раз, наткнувшись взглядом на Марко, висящего вверх ногами.  
      Оказывается, они оба молча наблюдали за подстроенным побегом, но ничего не сделали, чтобы помешать ему свершиться.   
      Неправильные пираты. Или слишком правильные?  
      Хмыкнув и кинув в хохотнувшего Марко рыболовный крючок, Эйс подпёр кулаком щёку и вновь посмотрел в ту сторону, куда уплыла дозорная, заставившая его испытать поистине непередаваемую палитру эмоций за один только вечер.   
      «И всё-таки пиратом быть весело», — подумал Эйс, отвернувшись от горизонта и направившись следом за Белоусом. Хотя он подозревал, что всю гамму этого веселья ему ещё только предстоит ощутить.


End file.
